Bowser
King Bowser Koopa, known in Japan as Great Demon King Koopa (大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa), sometimes known as King Koopa, is a large character and usually the main antagonist of the Mario series. He was previously confirmed to appear in Super Smash Flash 2, but now his status is unknown. Character Description In Super Mario Bros., his first appearance, Bowser appears at the end of each of the eight worlds (Level X-4). These areas are "dungeon stages" and are characterized by white brick platforms, ample lava and spinning sticks of fire that can burn Mario/Luigi. Bowser waits at the end, on a bridge over a pool of lava. By grabbing the axe at the right end of the bridge, Mario/Luigi can cut the rope at the end, making the bridge collapse and sending Bowser into the pit of lava below. Alternatively, Bowser can also be defeated by repeatedly shooting him with fireballs. Due to graphic limitations, the in-game Bowser does not seem to have hair, although the official artwork for the game, as well as the remake in Super Mario All-Stars, depicted him with hair. Bowser throws hammers in Super Mario Bros., similar to the Hammer Bro., but this ability has largely been dropped; exceptions being throwing hammers with magic in Princess Peach, and he also threw hammers at the beginning of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, and uses them as his primary attack in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga when he is teaming up with Popple, while Dry Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii throws bones in a similar manner. Though Bowser appears in the Japanese sequel to Super Mario Bros. (a title known outside Japan as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels), he appears and behaves identically to his original incarnation. Only in Super Mario Bros. 3 did Bowser return with a new plot and a new look. For the first time in the games, players saw Bowser with a mane of red hair, a look that has remained with Bowser ever since. This time, Bowser only appears at the end of the final level: his castle at the end of World 8, where Mario and Luigi have to trick him into crashing through his floor in order to defeat him (although he could also be defeated with several fireballs or hammers.) This game also introduces Bowser's first seven children, the Koopalings. Despite the presence of offspring, no mate of Bowser has appeared in any story, and his only known relationship is his marriage to a reluctant Princess Peach in Super Paper Mario. In Super Smash Flash Bowser debuted in main Smash Bros. games with Super Smash Bros. Melee. However, Super Smash Flash which is based on Melee does not have Bowser appear as a playable character due to not having any available sprites online at the time the game was being created. He has this in common with Princess Peach, Marth and Falco who also debuted in Melee; Donkey Kong, Wario and Yoshi were absent for the same reason. In Super Smash Flash 2 Bowser is pictured on the DOJO!! on some character and stages pages, but has not been officially revealed. His status in Super Smash Flash 2 is currently unknown. If he is confirmed he might have sprites from Super Princess Peach ''and have the same moveset as in ''Brawl. Category:Mario universe Category:First-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:A Super Mario World Category:Not Confirmed